


I'm Coming for You

by SweetChocolatez



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetChocolatez/pseuds/SweetChocolatez
Summary: A short one shot on how Kagome and Inuyasha deal with their 3 year separation.





	

All she could hear was the clickity click of her keyboard. The sun was setting on yet another lonely day. The room still felt cold, the sun didn't shine as brightly, and emptiness wormed it's way into her heart. When a knock sounded at the door, the mask slid on so easily. She was getting much too good at it.

“Kagome? You okay, sweetie?” Her mother spoke in a worried tone. “You haven't come out since you came home from school. Did something happen?”

Kagome wished she could say: “Yes, something happened. I can't see my friends on the other side of the well anymore and I feel so alone. I don't want to be here right now. Nothing is the same...” But she knew her mother couldn't do anything about it and it was too sad to talk about.

“No, Mom. I'm fine. Promise!” She sealed the lie with a sparkling smile. If her mother knew that she was lying, she didn't let on.

As soon as the door clicked closed, a hot wetness soaked her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Running to her bed, Kagome sobbed into her pillow so no one could hear her. The thoughts of her friends just wouldn't go away. No matter how much she wished she could see them, the well wouldn't open. No matter how many tears fell on the soil or how loud she wailed... they only lived in her mind.

Kagome couldn't even look at the Goshinboku without thinking of Inuyasha. She knew that 500 years in the past, he was walking over the same sacred ground. Even the suggestion of that knowledge was enough to send her into tears.

Of course she was always her normal self at school, if only a bit quieter. No one had mentioned Inuyasha since she had burst into tears at the sound of his name. That was months ago. Since then, she had made it a point to keep up appearances with her family and friends. They didn't need to worry about her. Plus, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

Before she realized it, Kagome found herself walking to the well house. It was far enough from the house that even if she screamed or sobbed at full volume, her family wouldn't hear her. Sometimes it made her feel better to just come out here and be as miserable as she really felt inside.

Climbing down into the well, she settled onto the soft dirt. Her clothes could be washed, she could take a shower... it didn't matter that she was sitting on dirt. Memories of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo flooded her mind. Feeling the familiar knot in her throat, Kagome grit her teeth and slapped her hands on the sides of the well.

“I miss you!” She screamed.

Breath came to her in fast pants as tears resumed their journey down the plains of her skin. Her hands shook as all the emotions flowed out of her. Aching to do something, anything... she began to dig. It was crazy, it was irrational, but it numbed the pain a little.

The dirt got under her nails, in her hair, and all over her clothes. Kagome dug until she couldn't keep her eyes open. All the crying and lack of food were starting to take their toll. Before she passed out, she spoke four words.

“Inuyasha, I'm coming for you.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Nothing, I assume?” The young monk spoke slowly. The hope that had filled the small hut moments ago was replaced with sadness.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, silent and still. His mouth was pressed in a thin line as he stared straight ahead. Anyone who didn't know him might think he was in a trance, but his friends knew better. The hanyou sighed quietly before turning on his heel and bolting for the trees.

“Should we go after him?” Sango questioned. Miroku shook his head, inclining it toward the sleeping fox kit and rubbing his wife's pregnant belly.

“He needs to be alone right now. We can't leave Shippo here by himself, and we still have to tell him...” Miroku trailed off. Sango glanced at the door, silently sending her support to Inuyasha.

\-------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had settled in the boughs of the Goshinboku. He felt the closest to her there. Shoulders rose and fell as quiet sobs wracked his body. It wouldn't be long before the sobs gave way to anger. He was never this weak before she left.

This was the cycle. Every three days he'd go to that damn well and sit by it all day long on the off chance that somehow it would work again. Somehow Kagome would come through and climb up just like she always did. But there was no trace of her and her scent had long since faded from all but his memory.

His heart squeezed tightly in pain. Sharp claws dug into his hands, leaving fiery red marks in his palms. The pain was nothing compared to the feelings inside him. No matter how many demons he wasted, no matter how many miles he ran, no matter where he went... he couldn't forget her face.

Hope had won over him. Quickly, he climbed down the tree and ran toward the well. Jumping in, his feet landed on the sharp bones of some youkai he had exterminated for the town about a week ago.

“Come on, take me to Kagome...!” Inuyasha exclaimed. When nothing happened, his ears drooped to settle in his silver locks. “Keh, stupid well.”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he started to dig through the layers of bones. Despite his realization that this was well beyond crazy... he couldn't stop. Frantically, his claws sifted through the wreckage. Bone shards flew in all directions, his palms became cut and bloody. Enduring the pain, he slowly made his way down.

Inuyasha dug through the soil and rock, ripping his claws and opening the wounds on his palms again and again. The only words coming from his mouth...

“Kagome, I'm coming for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a review! They make writing worth it! :)


End file.
